El Mundo en Guerra
Pase de turno del jueves 28 al viernes 29 de noviembre Año 1934. El mundo se encuentra cerca de una nueva gran guerra, con el auge del fascismo. ¿Serás capaz de dirigir tu nación con éxito? Reglas #El ASB esta prohibido y será sancionado. #El metagame está prohibido. #Post de menos de una hoja de Word #Las naciones serán otorgadas a los jugadores por la administración. #Se pasa turno cada tres días y los administradores tendran dos turnos para pasarlo, salvo que no puedan. #Cada turno equivale a un semestre. #Si no posteas tres turnos seguidos, quedas expulsado. #No se puede cambiar de país hasta pasados dos turnos. #Solo EEUU, URSS y Alemania podrán desarrollar la bomba atómica. #Habrá dos formas de llevar un país: modo manual (tendrás más libertad para hacer lo que quieras, pero con la oposición mayor; obligatorio para estados no democráticos y recomendado para jugadores que quieran alcanzar algo con su nación) y modo automático (la oposicion sera menor pero deberas llevar el país con las ideas del partido dominante). Por defecto estará el manual. para poner el automático, decirlo en el post. Mapa center|525px Paises |-|Con Jugador = *'30px Tercer Reich - Camarada Antonio' *'30px Segunda Republica Española - Fachanator' *'30px Union de Republicas Socialistas Sovieticas - Adoni miguel08' *'30px Reino Unido - Jesus Moro' *'30px Republica de Polonia - Zunigov' *'30px Imperio Japones - Goombasaurusrex' *'30px Francia - Kuro Tenshi 731' *'30px Republica China - El Susovic' *'30px Italia - Herr Klaus' *'30px Yugoslavia - FiurerCastellanos' *'30px Finlandia - Jake el mago' *'30px Venezuela - EricW1' *'30px Brasil - ADNET88' *'30px Grecia - Hector el grande xd' *'30px Checoslovaquia - ElBisabuelo' *'30px Hungria - Kertuzal' *'30px Belgica - MagicalBr1ck' *'30px Estados Unidos - Christian Emperator' *'30px Paises bajos - LovinHC' *'30px Rumania - Dark Sonic 14 real' |-|Africa = *'30px Segunda Republica Española - Fachanator' *'30px Reino Unido - Jesus Moro' **'30px Union Sudafricana' *'30px Reino de Egipto' *'30px Francia - Kuro Tenshi 731' *'30px Portugal' *'30px Liberia' *'30px Italia - Herr Klaus' *'30px Belgica - MagicalBr1ck' *'30px Etiopia' |-|America = *'30px Reino Unido - Jesus Moro' **'30px Canada' *'30px Francia - Kuro Tenshi 731' *'30px Argentina' *'30px Chile' *'30px Uruguay' *'30px Republica del Paraguay' *'30px Bolivia' *'30px Colombia' *'30px Brasil' *'30px Peru' *'30px Venezuela - EricW1' *'30px Paises bajos - LovinHC' *'30px Panama' *'30px Costa rica' *'30px Nicaragua' *'30px Honduras' *'30px El Salvador' *'30px Guatemala' *'30px Cuba' *'30px Haiti' *'30px Republica Dominicana' *'30px Mexico' *'30px Estados Unidos - Christian Emperator' |-|Asia y Oceania = *'30px Imperio Japones - Goombasaurusrex' **'30px Manchukuo' *'30px Reino Unido - Jesus Moro' **'30px Raj Britanico' **'30px Confederacion de Australia' **'30px Nueva Zelanda' *'30px Francia - Kuro Tenshi 731' *'30px Portugal' *'30px Union de Republicas Socialistas Sovieticas - Adoni miguel08' *'30px Republica China - El Susovic' *'30px Turquia' *'30px Paises bajos - LovinHC' *'30px Estado imperial de iran' *'30px Reino del tibet' *'30px Estados Unidos - Christian Emperator' *'30px Siam' *'30px Republica Popular de Mongolia' *'30px Republica Popular de Tannu tuva' *'30px Nepal' *''' 30px Butan''' *'30px Reino de Afganistan' *'30px Reino Hachemita de Irak' *'30px Reino de Arabia Saudita' |-|Europa = *'30px Tercer Reich - Camarada Antonio' *'30px Segunda Republica Española - Fachanator' *'30px Francia - Kuro Tenshi 731' *'30px Reino Unido - Jesus_Moro' *'30px Portugal' *'30px Italia - Herr Klaus' *'30px Belgica - MagicalBr1ck' *'30px Union de Republicas Socialistas Sovieticas - Adoni miguel08' *'30px Republica de Polonia - Hector el grande xd' *'30px Yugoslavia - FiurerCastellanos' *'30px Finlandia - Jake el mago' *'30px Turquia' *'30px Paises bajos - LovinHC' *'30px Grecia - Hector el grande xd' *'30px Checoslovaquia - ElBisabuelo' *'30px Hungria - Kertuzal' *'30px Luxemburgo' *'30px Austria' *'30px Rumania - Dark Sonic 14 real' *'30px Bulgaria' *'30px Reino de Albania' *'30px Dinamarca' *'30px Suecia' *'30px Finlandia' *'30px Noruega' *'30px Irlanda' *'30px Suiza' *'30px Lituania' *'30px Letonia' *'30px Estonia' *'30px Ciudad libre de Danzig' Primer Semestre de 1934 Eventos America * En el marco de la guerra del chaco se lleva a cabo la batalla de Campo grande y la Segunda batalla de Alihuatá donde las fuerzas paraguayas salen victoriosas frente a los bolivianas. * Las tropas peruanas se retiran de leticia asi dando fin a la guerra colombo-peruana terminando con un status quo ante bellum. * Frente a la crisis del modelo agro-exportaor argentino el gobierno decide implementar un prosceso de industrializacion por sustitucion de importaciones con buenos aires como eje principal. * El politico uruguayo Julio César Grauert muere asesinado por la dictadura de Terra convirtiendose asi en un martir. * En cuba la dictadura de Geraldo Machado es derrocada por un movimiento popular asumiendo el poder un gobierno provicional con Carlos manuel de Cespedes y quesada al mando, el cual en menos de un mes es sustituido por Ramon Grau San Martin como producto de la Revolucion de los sargentos. * La ciudad de Tampico en mexico queda destruida por culpa de un huracan. * El gobierno de costa rica con el objetivo de impulsar la economia decide crear el instituto de defensa del cafe. * El nuevo presidente estadounidense Frankil Delano Roosevelt pone en marcha su plan "New Deal" contra los efectos de la Gran Depresion. Europa * En albania ocurre una crisis financiera al gobierno albanes no poder pagar los intereses de los prestamos concedidos por la Sociedad para el Desarollo Economico de Albania, italia aumenta la presion sobre albania exigiendo el control de los monopolios del azucar, el telegrafo y la electricidad ademas de permitir la llegada de colonos italianos y hacer que se enseñe el italiano en las escuelas, el rey Zog rechaza la propuesta y en cambio decide reducir un 30% el presupuesto y el numero de asesores militares italianos. * El Primer Ministro de Hungria Gyula Gömbös Comienza su acercamiento diplomatico hacia alemania firmando un tratado comercial y ademas de acordar concretar reclamaciones hungaras sobre checoslobaquia y no rumania o yugoslavia. * En eslovaquia comienza a ganar popularidad el Partido Popular Eslovaco de caracter ultra nacionalista. * En polonia campesinos rebeldes organizan disturbios contra el regimen autoritario de Józef Piłsudski los cuales son reprimidos por el ejercito. * La creciente agresividad del regimen de hittler en alemania lleva a la Programacion del Segundo plan Quinquenial en la Union Sovietica. *El primer ministro rumano Ion Gheorghe Duca es asesinado en una estacion de tren por miembros del partido ultra nacionalista La Guardia de Hierro en represalia por sus intentos de surpimir dicho movimiento. * En la Segunda Republica española se llevan a cabo elecciones generales en noviembre donde resulto ganador el Partido Republicano Radical con Alejandro Lerroux como presidente del consejo de ministros. * Las naciones de italia, gran bretaña, francia y alemania firman el pacto de las cuatro potencias que tenia como objetivo hacer que las potencias europeas operaran de manera ordenada y darle menos voz a los pequeños estados en la liga de las naciones. * El dictador de austria Engelbert Dollfuss sufre un intento fallido de asesinato por parte de Rudolf Dertill siendo herido gravemente. * Estados unidos, francia y gran bretaña rechazan la solicitud alemana de aumentar sus fuerzas armadas, a lo que alemania responde retirandose de la liga de las naciones y la Conferencia Mundial del Desarme. * La dictadura de adolf hittler en alemania prohibe la creacion de nuevos partidos politicos ademas de obligar a la esterilizacion de las personas con problemas hereditarios. * En gran bretaña Wiston Churchill hace su primer discurso adviertiendo sobre el peligro del rearme aleman. Asia * En la India el gobierno condeno a mas de 33 lideres sindicales de izquierda ademas de condenar al lider del Congreso Nacional Indio Mahatma Gandhi. * El terremoto de Diexi sacude china matando de 9.000 personas. * En china la provincia de rehe cae a manos del ejercito japones para luego firmar la tragua de tanggu con este mismo. * Mientras en la provincia china de fuijan se declara el Gobierno Revolucionario Popular de la República de China tras que algunos lideres del Ejército Nacional Revolucionario firmaran la paz con rebeldes comunistas en la zona. * En irak es llevada a cabo la Masacre de Simele donde mas de 3.000 asirios son asesinados por las tropas del gobierno iraqui. * Japon anuncia su retirada de la liga de las naciones. * En arabia saudi es fundada la petrolera estatal Aramco. * En el mandato britanico de palestina el lider sindicalista Haim Arlozoroff es asesinado siendo culapdo por la policia Abba Ahimeir lider del movimiento fascista Brit HaBirionim. Post '30px Tercer Reich' '30px Segunda Republica Española' '30px Union de Republicas Socialistas Sovieticas' Economía *Iniciamos el segundo plan quinquenal *El camarada Stanlin toma un nuevo enfoque en el plan de industrialización moveremos la industria las zonas Urales. *Mantendremos la política de trabajo de 6 días para todos. *Impulsaremos el desarrollo de la industria metalúrgica y militar del país Social *Debido al enfoque de mejorar de la calidad de Vida comienzan obras para las construcción de viviendas para los obreros. '30px Reino Unido' '30px Polonia' '30px Imperio Japones' '30px Francia' '30px Republica China' '30px Italia' '30px Yugoslavia' Economía: *Continuamos con las reformas al sector campesino, vigentes desde 1932. *Al mismo tiempo, formentamos la inversión extranjera y el desarrollo de la industria. Diplomacia: *Así mismo, el Rey Alejandro I realizará un viaje a Francia para mejorar las relaciones y reforzar la alianza con el país galo. Militar: *Damos inicio a una campaña de reclutamiento masivo para nuestras fuerzas armadas, así como el rearme de las mismas. *Ante la amenaza de los radicales ultranacionalistas (como los ustashas por mencionar un ejemplo), el ejército otorgará un conjunto de seis guardaespaldas que protegerán al Rey Alejandro I durante sus viajes. '30px Finlandia' '30px Venezuela' '30px Brasil' '30px Grecia' '30px Checoslovaquia' '30px Hungria' '30px Belgica: ' -Economico: Los avances tecnologicos en automovilistica han aumentado la demanda global de caucho, en vista de esto el gobierno belga ha decidido buscar un tratado comercial con los Estados Unidos de America y la Republica Francesa para la venta de caucho, se espera que el dinero se use para aumentar la industria cauchera en el Congo y en la recuperacion del Crack del 29 -Diplomatico: El rey Leopold III de Belgica realiza una visita a Francia para establecer relaciones cordiales con la nacion francofona y conversar con el presidente de Francia sobre el futuro de la región. Se busca lo mismo con el Reino unido. -Militar: La posicion geopolitica de Belgica favorece la calidad sobre la cantidad en cuanto a ejercito se refiere, pero las propuestas de rearme aleman recientes son de gran preocupacion para nosotros, inicia el entrenamiento de regimientos de infanteria y artilleria para alcanzar un ejercito altamente profesional '30px Estados Unidos' '' “The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.”'' Política interior: *Ratificación parlamentaria de la vigésima (20°) enmienda. *Pase de la Philippines Self-Fovernment Act, ''creando una ruta para la independencia. *Inicio de las obras del Valle del Tennessee para generación eléctrica. '''Asuntos económicos:' *Los programas del New Deal empiezan a aplicar de lleno para beneficio del país. *Pase de la Social Security Act creando la Seguridad Social para mayores de 65 en un esquema de pensiones gubernamental. *Pase de la National Housing Act, decretando a la FHA regular intereses hipotecarios y condiciones de contratos de renta, y apoyando financieramente a los barrios rojos de las ciudades con un fondo público. *FERA, por medio de la Administración de Obras Civiles, llega a emplear por tiempo parcial o completo a más de 15 millones de ciudadanos. *NIRA promueve la sindicalización extensiva de la industria y la estabilidad de sueldos. *AAA establece el control de precios y subsidio de la actividad agrícola, así como el beneficio de los trabajadores rurales (especialmente en el Sur). *La FDIC se funda para servir como supervisora y seguro de los bancos. '' ''Relaciones exteriores: *Fin oficial de la ocupación de Haití tras dos décadas de presencia. *Ofrecimiento de apoyo militar (asesoramiento y armas) al Kuomintang a cambio de la prioridad comercial estadounidense frente a importaciones europeas. '30px Paises bajos' '30px Rumania' Rumanía manda tropas a la frontera con Bulgaria. Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Activo Categoría:Juegos Históricos Categoría:Juegos Contemporáneos Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XX Categoría:El Mundo en Guerra